Sakura's Healing
by XxXDarkDestroyerXxX
Summary: After Sasuke had returned, the only person he told of his true despair was Sakura. Following his planned suicide, Sakura is left broken and alone. Who can heal Sakura, and bring back her joy? Or will she meet the same fate as Sasuke? GaarSaku GaaraxSakura


**Conscience (inner Sakura type thing) thoughts**

_normal thoughts_

_**Sound effects**_

Dark Destroyer would like to say:

_I would appreciate constructive criticism, but please if you're going to flame think twice! In other words: NO FLAMES! O.o_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke would be back and crushing on Sakura already...**

_**Prologue **_

The creases of her dress covered her delicate toes. Strands of metallic pink hair hid her shut eyes from the world, as tears tracked down her face.

"You can never truly leave me-"

Her hands were pushed against her heart, pulling at the cloth, which clung to her body. Slowly her fingers inched from her chest, and clasped together, as though praying. The kunoichi lowered her head, to touch the dewy grass.

"-Sasuke."

The cherry blossoms trailed from the spreading branches, scattering over the plaque in the ground.

"I may not be able to feel you here, but can you feel me? Are you watching over me now Sasuke? Do you – do you know how I feel?"

Her hands were now clutched together with such force that nail marks were imprinted into her skin.

"I still love you, My Sasuke-kun."

It had been only two weeks since the news of Sasuke's death had reached Konoha. No one had expected it, it seemed. Everyone had been so happy since Sasuke's return. Wars had been won in days, and although the losses were admittedly high, their victory had been undeniable.

However, there was one person who wasn't happy. A person was still mourning. A person was bent with guilt, for what they had known before the tragic loss. And this person could have stopped him.

Sakura had known Sasuke was planning suicide for at least a couple of weeks before its occurrence. Yet, she had stood by, and watched her true love fade away. She had been in the background of events once again, waiting for the worst.

Sakura was out before 5:00 am that morning; she wanted to walk the streets while they were empty. She needed to think: so many thought were rushing around her head...

**You're still weak. Your still have no control. **

_No matter what I do, it always comes back to get me as a bad thing! It's not my fault!_

**You could have saved him, but you never told any one. **

_He said if I told any one I'd seen him cutting he'd just get it over and done with before I could even leave the room!_

**So? If you were stronger you could have stopped him anyway. But you couldn't could you? Why?**

_Well I don't know do I? Else I would have sorted the problem out._

**You're weak that's what! Sadly that's not easily fixable forehead.**

_SHUT UP! Stop it! I hurt badly enough already... Please... just be quiet._

**Then why don't you just stop thinking? See you're not even strong enough to do that-**

_Bitch._

**Well ****really****! Now you're begging to yourself... you really are pathetic. Get over it already Sakura. **

_I-_

"Mornin' Sakura! D'ya miss me?"

Sakura looked up, startled at a wobbly Naruto, who was swinging down from a tree to land (not in the least cat or ninja like) beside her. He slung an uncontrolled arm around her shoulders.

"Why the long – hic- face Sakura?"

Sakura grimaced as Naruto's alcohol smothered breath reached her nose.

"Ew! Naruto have you been drinking?"

"What makes you think that I have been? –hic-"

"Erm... that. Naruto please get you stinking hung over butt away from me and into a shower."

"Aww Sakura. You're so moody lately... Oh wait let me guess! Its over that Sas... Sasoo... Saskar...Saskray... Uh... Some one... Eh, 'angsty' dude isn't it!"

Sakura looked away, so that the drunken Naruto couldn't see her wide, hurt eyes. Not that there was any chance he could possibly remember them afterwards.

**Drinking insensitive bastard.**

_Maybe that's a little harsh..._

"I can cheer you up Sakura-chan!" He giggled.

_Uh oh._

**Oh boy. Pucker up Sakura.**

_What?!_

Naruto leaned in, his unfocussed eyes were staring behind Sakura's shoulder.

**CHA! THIS GUY MUST BE STOPPED! **

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this is short but it was only an idea at first... I have a few stories going on right now, but this isn't my main one so updates may be slow until i complete my soon to be added "Breathe in Sakura" story! Thank you!**


End file.
